


Unlikely Thoughts and an Unlikely Proposition

by HallsofStone2941



Series: The Unlikely Adventures of the Elf Prince and the Dwarf King [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Introspection, a budding 'you're not TERRIBLE' relationship, background bagginshield, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallsofStone2941/pseuds/HallsofStone2941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is having a minor existential crisis as he begins to understand that Dwarves are more than greedy gold-diggers, Thorin shows himself to be a decent ruler, and they're both horrified at how civil they are towards each other.</p>
<p>(Or in which Legolas is showing off his rebellious phase and consorting with Dwarves to piss off his father)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Thoughts and an Unlikely Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God the original idea for this was supposed to be cracky...instead it almost seems serious (it doesn't help that these two dorks are incredibly broody).
> 
> I wrote this fic at 1 in the morning, lost all my work at 2, and decided to rewrite it until 3. Not entirely sure how I'm still functioning today.

He has been taught that Dwarves are secretive, untrusting, and more inclined to love you for the gold in your pocket than the song in your heart.

Well, the first two are certainly true.

Legolas is not a naive Elfling; he knows of the ugly history between Dwarves and Elves. Knows of Thorin Oakenshield’s notorious hatred for Legolas’ kind (and will also acknowledge that his father has played no small part in that hatred. Ada had once been a fair and compassionate ruler, but after his wife’s death, he became no better than a bitter, isolationist, walking pile of luxurious robes and wine glasses).

Of course, Legolas would never admit that he think such things. To anyone.

But his father is not what concerns him at the moment, though it is always there, in the back of his mind.

No, instead his thoughts are preoccupied with one soon-to-be-crowned Dwarf king. Oakenshield would probably go around beheading any Elf he meets if he thought he could get away with it.

So it should have been a relatively easy decision to let Legolas meet his death by Orc - and subsequently keep a weapon that likely would have helped him later on - yet Oakenshield had instead saved his life.

And Legolas cannot figure out why.

He has, however, come to the conclusion that the Dwarf had not been lying when he had said Orcrist was a gift. And, well, with him being in such a vulnerable position, it had made perfect sense for Legolas to return the sword to its owner and clear his lifedebt (it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Orcrist had felt awkward...almost clumsy, when he had wielded it. If Legolas had believed in sentient weapons, he would have said the Elvish blade preferred its Dwarvish owner).

Their discussion on the high slopes overlooking the encampments had been stilted, pretentious, and no small amount insulting. And yet...and yet Oakenshield had not immediately turned away with vile, icy words. Had acknowledged him and even, in a roundabout way, accepted Legolas’ implied apology.

He is not certain why he said what he had about his father (Eru help him if Ada ever finds out). Perhaps it had been another apology for his unkind prejudice against Dwarfkind.

Perhaps Legolas had been trying to make up for millenia of hatred in some strange way unbeknownst even to himself.

* * *

His father has sent him and several dignitaries to the mountain to acquire the Gems of Lasgallen (why he would not go himself, he did not say). Even Legolas is surprised by his father’s blasé attitude towards retrieving the heirlooms of their people; either Thranduil had used the Gems as an excuse to go to war (which Legolas cannot honestly put past him), or he thinks that King Thorin is more likely to give the Gems to his son.

Legolas is not sure what to think about that.

They approach Erebor’s gates, and Legolas can see that the restoration is already in full swing. The Dwarven guards are carefully blank-faced as they lead the Elves to the king’s meeting room, where King Thorin is already seated at the head of the table, wearing simple raiments and a rather plain crown.

The Elven troupe stops and each inclines their head towards the king, who returns the gesture. Lesthiel, the closest person Ada has to an advisor and ambassador, explains the reason for their visit, and King Thorin raises an eyebrow.

“The Gems of Lasgallen are to be returned once the bounty of the first hunt of your people is brought to Erebor. These are the terms upon which we have agreed; your king knows this.” There is no malice or smugness in the King’s tone or expression; instead he remains coolly passive.

Lesthiel starts forward, mouth open to give the retort that Legolas has no doubt Thranduil told her to say. He jerks his arm forward, stopping her with the back of his hand to her chest. “ _No, Lesthiel. Do not antagonize him_.”

“ _The Gems of Lasgallen belong to our people, not as a ransom that he can hold as he wishes. We have no promise that they will be returned once they have their food; I would not put it past him to keep both the meat and the stones_.” She hisses back.

“ _The first hunt will not be nearly enough to sustain the population that will return to Erebor. This is as much a symbol of trust on their part as it is ours._ ” Switching to Westron, Legolas raises his voice and speaks to the king. “I would speak with Lord Thorin alone, if I may.”

He silences his kin’s protests with a raised hand, and King Thorin deliberates for a moment before waving his own dignitaries out. Even the Hobbit never far from the Dwarf King’s side leaves, though not without casting a worried glance between the two royals.

The heavy doors slam shut, and they are alone.

King Thorin rises and grabs the wine decanter on the table, pouring the liquid into two goblets and handing one to Legolas (who recognizes the distinct aroma of his father’s own Dorwinion stock. Which means that the wine had either been a gesture of goodwill, or an attempt the get the Dwarf King spectacularly drunk).

“I do hope you do not intend to try and sway me because of our recent past. I did warn you that I would treat you no differently.”

Legolas traces the rim of his goblet, hesitant about his next words. “And yet you have not spewed foul words at me, as you did at my father when you were taken prisoner.”

Thrain’s son regards him coolly, and Legolas takes a moment to admire how collected the Dwarf lord seems, particularly in comparison with his rather rabid display in Mirkwood three months back.

“What had you wished to say to me that could not be done so in front of your kin and mine?” King Thorin inquires mildly.

Legolas sighs. “My father has given us explicit instructions not to return without the Gems. I had hoped we could come to an agreement.” Perhaps throwing his father to the wolves is not the wisest of decisions, but Legolas finds more and more that he simply does not care.

The king raises an eyebrow. “And your ambassadors could not do this? I would have assumed that was their purpose.”

“My people are long-lived; many still remember the...uglier parts of our races’ past. They are not particularly inclined to compromise with Dwarves.”

“And you are?”

Legolas simply stares at the Dwarf king, letting the question remain unanswered (how can he answer? What can he say to explain his sudden change of opinion?).

The king sets his goblet on the table and sits, gesturing for Legolas to do the same. The Dwarf rests back in a startlingly informal position, fiddling with the stem of his goblet. 

“You can understand my predicament, surely. The Gems of Lasgallen are the only thing which I can hold over your king; without them, I have no guarantee of his aid. Even the bounty of one hunt would last us through the winter, and if returning the Gems ends your father’s aid afterwards, then so be it. But I will not risk the lives of my people on the meager rations we have before spring comes, at the very least.”

Legolas can understand that.

“Though…” the king has a thoughtful look in his eyes as he rotates his goblet. “There is...something else, I think, that the Elf King would be willing to trade for, if his Gems were returned.” A rather hawk-like expression pins Legolas to his chair.

“You don’t mean to hold _me_ hostage, do you?” Legolas asks incredulously, staring at the Dwarf King in stunned amazement.

“Not without your permission, of course,” King Thorin scoffs, looking insulted by the insinuation. “But the Gems of Lasgallen would be returned to your illustrious king, as he demanded, and I would still have assurances that his end of the bargain would be upheld.”

Legolas does not know what to say.

“You would be given decent accommodations, of course. Nothing grand, I’m afraid we don’t have the resources for it. It might also be best if you are put to work - you can help with the restoration effort.” _What_ , in _Eru’s_ name, is he hearing? “How would that suit you?”

“I…” very rarely is an Elf, and a prince, at that, found to be at a loss for words. “My father would never hear of it.”

“Then the Gems stay here.”

Legolas’ mouth clicks shut. That...would not end well, either.

The king sighs. “Tell you what - I will send your contingent home with the Gems. You can stay here and write to your father to tell him of the arrangements, and if he does not agree, then he can return the Gems and you can go home. Fair?”

* * *

  _Dear Ada;_

_As you are no doubt aware, Lesthiel has with her the Gems of Lasgallen, as you requested. King Thorin has graciously offered to let me stay in Erebor until our end of the bargain is fulfilled in exchange for the premature return of our heirlooms; I hope to find this arrangement to your satisfaction. Rest assured that I am here entirely of my own volition, as we had reached an impasse and agreed that this would be the best way to break it._

_The king has informed me that, should you disagree with this plan, the Gems can be returned to the Dwarves until the first hunt comes back in exchange for my homecoming. Please let me know as soon as is convenient what your decision is._

_May starlight shine ever upon your brow,_

_Legolas_

He gives the letter to Lesthiel and instructs her to pass it to his father. She looks incredibly unhappy about leaving him behind but cannot ignore a direct order, and so merely bows her head and tucks the missive away.

As he watches his kin leave for his home, he cannot help but cringe at what will no doubt be a spectacular tantrum on his father’s part. He also cannot help but wonder what, exactly, he’s gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of my wonderful beta, [MurmuredLullabye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MurmuredLullabye/pseuds/MurmuredLullabye) (go check her out, she's got a fanTASTIC fic in progress for HBB), "THORIN NO"
> 
> These two, I swear.
> 
> Another thing to note - Legolas loves his father dearly, he really does, but he's coming to learn more and more how much of an ass he is, and frankly, he's getting tired of it. Coupled with his sudden epiphany about Dwarves, it's no wonder he's so confused.


End file.
